Visible Love, Invisible Love
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Porque su amor era diferente al de Ginny.


**Disclaimer: **H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Visible Love, Invisible Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Solo lo diré una vez, Potter-exclamó Malfoy, mirándolo a los ojos-y no tienes que responder. No tienes que decir nada. En realidad agradecería que fingieras que no lo dije._

_Harry rodó los ojos._

_-¿Qué es Malfoy?_

_-Me gustas..._

_._

-¿Cómo me encontraste, Malfoy?-preguntó Harry, parado en lo alto de la torre de Astronomía de Hogwarts. Probablemente pensó que nadie lo encontraría aquí, pensó el rubio y rodó los ojos, y luego se acercó con un suspiro.

-Cuando tus aurores no saben a quien llamar, me llaman, lo sabes-exclamó el otro parándose a su lado, y dejando ver una sencilla túnica azul marino. Obviamente Malfoy no estaba en servicio ese día. Pronto no lo estaría nunca más.- Inefable Malfoy, a su servicio, Señor Ministro.

Harry gruñó.

-Agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre, no estoy de humor para jugar contigo. Este título es temporal, hasta que el ministro pueda retormar su puesto.

Malfoy se puso a su lado y lo miró con indiferencia.

-Bien-exclamó- ¿qué está mal, Jefe de Aurores Potter?-repitió su pregunta. Harry frunció el ceño y no dijo nada. Draco miró a otro lado y observó el paisaje.

-¿No ha cambiado nada, cierto?

-¿Cómo puedes fingir que todo está bien entre nosotros?-explotó Harry- No lo está. ¿Por qué tenías que decirlo ahora? ¿Ahora que Ginny ha regresado?

Draco lo miró y fingió ignorancia.

-¿Su futuro noviazgo se ve entrometido por mi inusual forma de encontrarte? Ellos intentaron que tus amigos les dijera donde estabas, por supuesto.-Inició el rubio- Cuando pasaron seis horas, todo mundo empezó a preocuparse. Debo decir que no fue agradable que me trajeran de regreso desde Francia, solo para buscarte. Estaba en mi entrevista de trabajo, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé.

-Entonces, por favor, no lo repitas mañana. Me han agendado de nuevo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Dijiste que fingiera que no lo dijiste, y entonces me entero que estás buscando un nuevo empleo, en otro país.

-¿Por qué eso te enoja? Tú y yo no nos vemos casi nunca, nuestros círculos sociales son diferentes. Nuestros trabajos casi nunca coinciden y no somos amigos. Solo nos vemos cada vez que tengo que arrastrarte de regreso a tu puesto, y solo porque por alguna razón soy el único que te encuentra. Que me vaya no te afectará en nada.

Harry apretó los puños. El slytherin suspiró.

-Cada vez que ella regresa tienen un breve noviazgo, hasta que ella se va de gira. Luego regresa, y hacen lo mismo, una y otra vez. Pero ahora ella ha renunciado. Este noviazgo terminará inevitablemente en matrimonio, y no quiero verte casado. Así que voy a alejarme.

-Eso no es...-empezó, pero sabía que era cierto, era lo que él y Ginny esperaban de juntarse nuevamente. Ahora que ella había terminado su última gira de quidditch- ¿Por qué?

Draco rió.

-Porque es hora de pasar página. Mi amor no fue visible como el de Ginevra que se mantuvo a tu lado peleando o te acompañó a fiestas, reuniones familiares, eventos sociales, y cosas así. Yo te apoyé silenciosamente, te salvé sin que lo notaras, te miré a la distancia, te sonreí suavemente. Mi amor fue invisible, pero es hora de que sea visible para alguien más.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Me he comprometido. Me comprometeré, para ser más precisos. Con Astoria Greengrass.

Harry lo tomó de los hombros.

-No.

Draco lo miró con ojos grises, sinceros, impactados.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó suavemente.

-Porque me casaré contigo.

-¿Qué?

-Yo-repitió Harry- me casaré contigo y no podrás irte.

Draco rió.

-No voy a dejarte ir Malfoy.

-¿Así que de repente la dejarás ir a ella?- Harry asintió sin duda alguna.

-¿Esto es por lo que dije? ¿Si alguien dice lo mismo me dejarás?

Él negó.

-Yo, también me gustas. Por eso siempre puedes encontrarme. No sé como pasó o cómo, pero yo... No puedes irte.

Draco lo miró a los ojos y luego sonrió.

-Bien. De todas maneras voy a renunciar.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy cansado de ser inefable, así que voy a renunciar. Entonces, seré profesor. Hoy también me entrevisto McGonagall para ocupar el puesto de DCAO. Supongo que puedo tomarlo.

Harry sonrió.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Varios aurores aparecieron en el edificio, sorprendiendo a Harry.

-Oh-exclamó Draco-es cierto. Dejé de moverme, así que usaron los trasladores.

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Trasladores?

-Bueno, sí. No te puedes aparecer en Hogwarts. Y que haya dejado de moverme por más de diez minutos quiere decir que te encontré.

Harry miró a sus compañeros y entonces sonrió aliviado.

-Bien-entonces, empezó y luego besó a Draco. Él retrocedió casi inmediatamente

\- ¿Qué haces?

Harry sonrió.

-Lo hago oficial-y tomó su traslador a Grimmaul Place y los desapareció.


End file.
